harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Aries and Felicity
The Relationship between Half-Blood Wizard Aries Black and Half-Blood Witch Felicity Meadowes is purely romantic as the pair has always been inlove with each other their entire lives. Aries and Reagan have known each other their entire lives as both their parents were on the run together. Aries and Reagan were neighbors during their childhood through teen years as their windows faced each other. Later on in life the pair gets married and become parents to two daugthers. The couples daughter Lennox Black is born 3 years later . \ Early History Hogwarts Years Early Hogwarts Years During the pairs first year Reagan tells classmate and later on bestie Vika that Aries is gay and that he is seeing Phoenix Shacklebolt. Reagan lies to Vika because she notices that Vika likes Aries. Throughout the pairs earlier Hogwarts years they never confess to developing feelings for each other out of fear of being rejected and ruining their friendship dynamic. Even though the pairs feelings are blantly obivous to the pairs friends especially Phoniex and Vika. During 5th year Aries gets in a fight with a fellow housemate when they mention what a nice rac Reagan has. This fight leads to Reagan confronting Aries about vilonece in school at a time like this with Death Eaters at the school. Aries begans to get confused about his feelings for Reagan and decideds to date Make out Brandy to get his mind off Reagan. During this time Reagan dates fellow housemate Phil aka Grumpy from Vika and the Seven Dorks due to her being jealous of Aires and Brandy. Phoenix and Vika think that both of them are wasting time with other people and try to explain this to the pair. Towards the end of the pairs 5th year The Battle of Hogwarts takes place. During the war Aries and Reagan seek out each other instead of their significant others at the time ending both of those relationships. Dating The summer between 5th and 6th year Aries and Reagan decided to give into their feelings for each other. Reagan tells Aries that she is confused that he would come looking for her in a time of war instead of his girlfriend. Aries tells Reagn the he would always look out for her over anybody. The couple leans on each other to get through the dark times that follow the war and rebuiling of the wizarding society. The pair shares their first kiss in Reagan's bedroom at home. Reagan was reading a book in her room when Aries came in to check on her. Aries stood over her on the bed and right after he took a picture of her with his phone he fell on top of her when jumping on the bed. With Aries holding his body wieght up over her ,the pair stairs at each other for a few mintues. Aries and Reagan both began to notice how close their faces are to each other before the close the distance and kiss. Aries father Sirius Black walks in on the pair with a huge grin on his face telling the two teens that dinner is ready. Throughout the entire dinner both Aries and Reagan blush at each other and look away, while Sirius makes jokes the entire night, causing the two teens to blush even more. The other adults at the table are really confussed as they have no idea to what Sirius is referencing. The rest of the summer the teens began to cross the line between friendship and more. The couple loses their virginity to each other on Valentines day. After Hogwarts During the Hogwarts Graduation party Aries propose to Reagan Layne and the pair gets married 2 years later when Aries is 20 and Reagan is 19. Aries Black goes on to become a Lawyer as his father's law firm and Reagan Layne follows in her mothers footsteps as a doctor. Reagan is known as Dr. Reagan Black in the St.Mungos family ward. Three years into the couples marriage Reagan becomes pregnant with the pairs first child who is born right on her daddy's 24th birthday. The pairs close friend Phoenix even jokes that Reagan just had to give Aries the best birthday present and make everyone else gift look like crap. Three years after the birth of Naomi the couple becomes parents again to Describing Relationship Most people would describe the pair relationship as possessive and protective. The couple is madley in love with each other and can sometiems me blind by their rage of jealousy. Quotes Aries: "Reagan to me you are perfect." Songs Gallery Phoebe-tonkin-and-danielle-campbell.jpg|Their daughters Naomi and Dakota Aries and Reagan.png Aries and Reagan Category:Noble House of Black